Dulce Tentación RW&JP
by EmmaPotter15
Summary: Una propuesta por parte de su prima cambiara el mundo como él hasta ahora lo conoce...
1. Caricias Prohibidas

**Hola! Bueno, este "oneshot" surgió de unas historias muy interesantes sobre esta incestosa pareja (la verdad sea dicha xD) a mi me encanta Rose con Scorpius, Albos o James (con este último me parece tan...ardiente jaja)**

**Wee, sólo espero que sea de su agrado y ps me dicen si quieren más (por el momento estoy pensando en alargarlo, aunque no sé...depende...:D)**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Emma_Potter**

* * *

**Caricias Prohibidas**

Rose se mordió el labio cuando lo vio entrar por el hueco del retrato. Hacía más de una hora que lo estaba esperando. Toda la mañana se la había pasado pensando en las palabras adecuadas para comentarle sus dudas, pero siempre le entraba el pánico una vez se imaginaba la reacción de esté frente a tal petición. _"Relájate, Rosie" _le decía constantemente una vocecilla en su interior _"Es tu primo, ¿qué crees que podría pensar?" _

- Eso es lo que me preocupa – se dijo a lo bajo con desazón.

- ¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa? – le preguntó su primo sentándose a su lado. La pelirroja dio un respingo y se mordió el labio.

- Ah, nada – susurró, no muy convincente. James levantó el ceño y la miro expectante.

- A ti te pasa algo, no me engañas – Rose blanqueó los ojos y se maldijo a lo bajo por haber pensado si quiera en hablar con el de _esas _cosas.

- ¡No es nada, en serio! – le espetó y se incorporó del sillón, pero su primó la detuvo sujetándola de la muñeca. La joven le dio un extraño vuelco en el corazón y girando sobre sus talones lo miro a sus ojos, que eran tan idénticos a los de su madre.

- ¿Acaso no confías en mi? – le preguntó, indignado. Rosie volvió a morderse el labio y suspiro.

- Sí, es sólo que…bueno, tengo…quería preguntarte una cosa pero… ¿sabes qué? ¡Mejor no! ¡Que descanses, James! – y sin agregar una palabras más, se zafó de su agarre y subió por las escaleras que conducía al dormitorio de las chicas.

No podía dormir, aquellos estúpidos sueños volvían a invadir su mente, ¡se odiaba por ser tan débil en ese sentido! Se incorporó en la cama y corriendo el dosel que la cubría miro en la oscuridad a sus compañeras: Tara y Elizabeth dormían plácidamente sobre sus colchones, mientras que ella sufría de pesadillas nocturnas. Sabiendo que, otra vez, no volvería a conciliar el sueño, se calzo sus pantuflas y salió de la habitación.

Quizá llamaría a Kreacher para que le trajera uno de esos ricos sándwiches que el solía preparar, claro, con su consentimiento, porque como siempre le decía su madre: _"Ellos son criaturas libres y las debes tratar como tu igual" _

Bajo por las escaleras hacia la sala común, que en aquellos momentos estaba iluminada por un pequeño candelabro que reposaba en una esquina de la misma. Sonrió al notar que todo estaba a su favor, pues así podría terminar el libro que su padre le había obsequiado en su cumpleaños número 17.

Se sentó en el amplió sillón que estaba frente a la chimenea (cuya madera se había extinguido) y cruzó las piernas. Sacó del bolsillo de su pijama un pequeño libro y con la varita lo agrando-le agradecía mucho al profesor de encantamientos por haberle enseñado hechizos tan útiles- y bajo la tenue luz del candelabro, comenzó a leer.

- ¿Sabías que si lees con esta luz podrías dañar tus ojos? – le comentó la voz de su primo sentándose a su lado. Rose pegó un grito cuando salió de la nada.

- ¡James! Pero…¿cómo…? ¿qué…? ¿Dónde…?

- ¿Sabías que Albus tenía una capa invisible y no fue capaz de comentármelo? – le espetó, indignado – La descubrí este verano, al parecer papá se la obsequio para navidad, pero yo fui mas listo – y le sonrió de lado. Rose abrió los ojos como platos y lo miro enojada.

- ¿Le robaste la capa a tu propio hermano? – Espetó, irritada - ¡Eso no se hace, James, creí que habías madurado! – James Sirius abrió la boca para protestar pero luego la cerro. Odiaba cuando su prima le decía inmaduro.

- Sabes que no soy ningún inmaduro, Rose, he cambiado – y tomando la capa, la doblo y se la entrego – Tómala, puedes devolvérsela a tu consentido – y sin decir una palabra más, se incorporó del sofá rumbo al dormitorio de varones.

Rosie lo vio marcharse y sabiendo que quizá esa era la única oportunidad que tendría para preguntarle, lo llamó:

- ¡James, no te vayas, necesito hablar contigo! – James la miro de reojo y chasqueó la lengua.

- Creí que era demasiado inmaduro para tu coeficiente intelectual – la joven no hizo ningún comentario, pues ya estaba acostumbrada a sus reacciones.

- Discúlpame si te moleste, es sólo que, bueno, yo me había alegrado mucho al ver tu cambio este verano y pues…no volverá a pasar, te lo prometo – James se dejo perder por unos segundos en esa sonrisa tan cautivadora y angelical que poseía su prima y negando con la cabeza le devolvió el gesto.

- Dime, ¿para que soy bueno? – la pelirroja se mordió el labio y suspiro. Era ahora o nunca.

- Lo que pasa es que…bueno, es que dentro de unos días cumpliré un año de noviazgo con Scorpius y pues…eh…es que…este…- sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrosarse - Eh…el…el me pidió que…bueno, este…nosotros hemos estado pe-pensando en…en e-estar…pues…eh…ya sabes…Scorpius y yo, pues…

- ¿Están pensando en estar juntos? – le preguntó su primo completándole la frase que tanto esfuerzo le estaba costando a la pequeña pelirroja. Rose asintió, con sus mejillas tan rojas como su cabello. James rió a lo bajo y negó con la cabeza.

Rose lo miro indignada y lanzándole una cruda mirada, se cruzo de brazos.

- ¡Sabía que era un error decirte esto, sigues siendo un niñito de mami! – exclamó y tomando su libro del sillón pasó por su lado rumbo a los dormitorios, pero James la devolvió de un tirón.

- Mi intensión no era ofenderte, es sólo que…bueno, es que…¡Caray, Rose, a ti se te da tan bien las pociones, los encantamientos y todo lo referente al estudio que, bueno…yo pensé que así eras para todo! – Rose se encogió de hombros y sonrió con timidez.

- Bueno…eh…es que…Scorpius es mi primer novio y yo nunca he estado con un hombre – notó que tras decir esa "penosa" confesión, sus mejillas volvían a estar rojas, trato de hacerle caso omiso a esa sensación de pena y continuo (con el poco valor que había adquirido al ver la sonrisa de su primo) – Y pues yo se que tu eres como un "Donjuán" y sólo quería preguntarte ciertas _cosas_ – James levantó el ceño y supuso por donde iba el río, así que asintió.

- Te diré lo que quieras, pero no creo que la sala común sea un buen lugar para esos temas – le dijo, y miro de soslayo los dormitorios que se encontraba a sus espaldas. Rose asintió.

- ¿Conoces algún lugar? – como era de suponerse, su primo asintió e invitándola para que tomara su mano, salieron por el hueco del retrato.

- ¡Espera! – Le dijo y se fue hacia el sillón - Es mejor que no nos vean – y extendiendo la capa de invisibilidad, la lanzo entre ambos. James admiro la precaución de su querida prima….

- ¿Desde hace cuánto conoces está sala? – le preguntó la joven cuando entró por la puerta que se había formado en la lisa pared.

- Albus me lo comentó el año pasado, ¿acaso a ti no? – Rose se encogió de hombros.

- Creo, pero estaba demasiado ocupada discutiendo con Scorpius.

- ¡Como siempre! – la pelirroja sonrió y notó que la habitación era un recinto pequeño, con una mesa de madera y dos sillas a cada lado y al final de la misma había una cama con dosel blanca y muchas sabanas sobre ella. Detrás se encontraba una ventana de marco de madera y vidrios oscuros. A pesar de que la habitación era sencilla tenía una magia muy peculiar.

- ¿Y porque la cama? – le preguntó a su primo tras detener su mirada en ella. James sonrió.

- Bueno, es para estar cómodos – y tomándola-de nuevo-de la mano, la invitó a que se sentaran.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Rose se sintió extraña, pues había imaginado esa escena mil veces en su cabeza, pero jamás había una cama en ella.

- ¿Y bien? – la apremió el joven que tenía muchos rasgos de su tío pero también de Ginny. Rose inhalo profundamente y exhalo con aprensión.

- ¡Relájate! – le aconsejó su primo, acariciándole el dorso de su mano. Aquello no la relajo en absoluto.

- Bueno, yo…eh…

- A ver, ¿quieres que te ayude? – Rose asintió - ¿Tu quieres preguntarme exactamente qué? – Y la miro expectante - ¿Quieres saber cómo comportarte en ese momento o…? – Y se mordió el labio inferior pensando en las palabras correctas – ¿Ó deseas saber cómo se comportará él? – la joven desvió su mirada al suelo y chasqueó la lengua. James se sobo con nerviosismo las manos y desabotono los dos primeros botones de su camisón de dormir.

- Serviría que dijeras algo, Rosie – lo apremió su primo, que ahora se encontraba un poco acalorado. Los labios de Rose titubearon y armándose de valor, dijo:

- La segunda…eh…me gustaría saber cómo se comportará él…- James asintió y tomando su pequeña mano entre las suyas, las miro embelesado.

- Yo creo que primero observara las manos tan lindas que tienes, después desviará su vista a tu lindo rostro y te dirá lo hermosa que estás hoy… - su voz era queda y en susurros –…Después alzará uno de sus manos y con el dorso tocara tus mejillas… – al contacto, la pelirroja sintió como un ligero escalofrió recorría sus piernas y subía por la espina dorsal hasta su cuello – …Y admiraría esos ojos chocolate que tienes, perdiéndose en ellos… – Rose lo miro fijamente y poco a poco iba sintiendo como se conectaba con el – …Luego se acercaría más a ti y te miraría fijamente…- el cuerpo de Rose se tenso cuando sitió la proximidad de su primo y comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente al ver sus ojos tan cerca, casi podría sentir el vahó de sus labios contra los suyos…

- …Después tomaría tu rostro delicadamente entre sus manos y comenzaría acercar lentamente sus labios…- La joven quería detenerlo, gritarle que ya no deseaba saber cómo se comportaría el Slytherin aquella noche, pero algo en su interior la retuvo hacerlo. Los labios de James se acercaban lentamente a los suyos y a pesar de que su cordura le gritaba que era indebido, que ellos eran primos, puedo más el deseo y las ganas que tenía de probar aquellos labios que ya miles en Hogwarts habían tenido la oportunidad, que cerró los ojos y espero el acercamiento.

El contacto fue lento, insufrible para la pobre pelirroja, pero cuando los labios del joven se acercaron a los suyos fue como si mil ángeles cantaran en su oído.

Al primer hombre que había besado Rose Weasley en su vida había sido a su novio, Scorpius Malfoy, pero aquel beso lo sintió diferente: con una taza de dulzura, una cucharada de ternura y una pisca de pecado.

El beso fue lento, suave, sin presiones y cuando la joven sintió que aquella lengua inquieta se moría por danzar con la suya, abrió un poco sus labios y la dejo entrar.

El sabor que emanaba James era amargo pero dulce, una mezcla entre limón y melocotón y las caricias con que estaba acompañado aquel beso eran tiernas y blandas, como si sus labios, su rostro y sus manos estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. Cuando estuvieron faltos de aire, James cortó el beso y la miro con cariño.

- Después…- dijo, casi sin aliento – Volvería a tocar tus labios y…comenzaría a bajar lentamente por tu cuello – al sentir sus labios trazar pequeños besos alrededor de su cuello, Rose sintió desfallecer y pensó que en cualquier momento se le acortaría la respiración - …Y mientras lo hace…- continuó el joven entre beso y beso – Subiría una de sus manos y la posaría debajo de tu blusa – el contacto de las manos frías de su primo con lo tibio de su vientre, provocó que está pegará un respingo - ¡Relájate! – le dijo en un susurró cerca de su oído.

- ¿Eso…eso diría Scorpius? – le preguntó, James asintió.

- …Él subiría lentamente su mano por tu vientre, hasta sentir el borde de tu brasiel…después miraría tu rostro para ver tu aprobación…- como una autónoma, asintió. James sonrió.

Pasó lentamente su mano derecha por sobre la fina tela del sujetador, deleitándose con su contacto. Sus labios seguían trazando caminos de besos por su cuello hasta su hombro. Luego, como acto reflejo, retiro la manga de la blusa dejando al descubierto su hombro desnudo. Rose cerró los ojos al contacto de su boca con su hombro y tuvo que morderse el labio para reprimir un gritito cuando sintió como su sujetador iba siendo desabrochado por las inquietas manos de aquel joven, que por los lazos de sangre lo llamaba _primo. _

- ….Después te desabotonaría la blusa y se admiraría con lo bellos que son tus senos…- sus labios titubearon y miró a Rose. La joven se encontraba nerviosa pero trataba de calmarse.

- ¿Quieres…seguir? – le preguntó el joven tras sentir un ligero ajuste en sus pantalones. Rose asintió con la respiración entrecortada.

James subió lentamente las manos por su vientre y comenzó a masajear lentamente sus erectos senos, después, sus labios recorrieron de nuevo su cuello y bajaron hasta ellos, donde comenzó a jactarse de su dulce néctar. Rose lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás y se mordió la lengua para evitar gritar, pues no se fiaba mucho de la sala de los menesteres.

Su lengua recorrió lentamente sus pezones y la pelirroja lanzó un pequeño gemido que James lo interpreto muy locuazmente. Mientras tanto, con ayuda de su otra mano descendió por la cadera y fue bajando lentamente los pantalones de su pijama. Esta vez fue Rose quien lo ayudo en la acción, levantando un poco su trasero para que los incómodos pantalones cayeran al suelo.

Mientras tanto, James seguía bebiendo del dulce sabor de los senos de su joven prima, sintiendo el sabor de lo prohibido. Rose clavo sus uñas en el colchón de la cama y comenzó a exhalar agitadamente.

- Continúa…- fue lo único que sus labios pudieron pronunciar. James dejo de besar sus pezones y subieron de nuevo a sus labios. Cuando estos estuvieron de nuevo en contacto, Rose supo que había llegado su hora de actuar, así que tímidamente sus pequeñas manos comenzaron a desabrochar el camisón de dormir del mayor de los Potter. James ahogo un bufido al sentir las frías manos de su prima sobre su pecho desnudo y tuvo que auto controlarse cuando se dirigían hacia tu pantalón.

- …Y el te diría que…todavía no – y volvieron a fundirse en un profundo beso.

Lentamente fueron cayendo sobre la cama y Rose quedo bocabajo. El pecho de James se movía arrítmicamente al igual que el suyo y la joven sonrió. Potter retiró un mechón rojizo de su frente y le devolvió el gesto.

- Eres hermosa – le dijo y volvió a besarla. Esta vez, cuando las pequeñas manos de la joven pelirroja descendieron hasta el pantalón del joven Potter, este no la detuvo y Rose vio aquello como una aprobación.

Lentamente fue bajando en cierre de su pantalón y con ayuda de sus dos manos, lo tiró al suelo. Se mordió el labio al sentir el miembro firme de su primo sobre su feminidad y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. James movió la cabeza y rió a lo bajo.

- No tienes porque sonrosarte – le dijo, luego la miro solemne y acarició con el dorso de su mano, su majilla derecha.

- ¿Quieres seguir?

- ¿Eso me lo preguntaría él? – le preguntó. James se mordió el labio y asintió. Rose lanzó un suspiró y le devolvió el gesto.

Sus manos descendieron hasta sus caderas y con parsimonia fue despojándola de las bragas que, paradójicamente, su madre le había regalado en un cumpleaños. Rose le sonrió coqueta y encorvó su espalda al sentir que su primo entraba en ella con fuerza. La joven ahogó un gemido cuando ese exquisito vaivén de lo prohibido la llenó por entero una y otra vez, acompasada y rítmicamente. Los embistes de su primo se volvían más reiterativos a medida que ella le apretaba sus caderas con los muslos. Lo había buscado para que le enseñara la forma cómo su novio se podría comportar en su primera vez y comprendió que lo estaba haciendo muy bien. El vaivén de sus caderas fue cada vez más famélico, el sudor de ambos sexos se mezclaban entre si y Rose sentía que en cualquier momento iba a caer al infierno. James la embestía cada vez con más rudeza y la pelirroja tenía que morderse los labios para no gritar en cualquier momento.

James tomó con fuerza las caderas de su prima y la atrajo mas hacia si, si aquello era posible, y cuando sintió que el frágil cuerpo de su pequeña pelirroja ya no podía mas y se estaba volviendo una tarea imposible ahogar sus gemidos, posó sus labios en los suyos con fuerza y juntos se entregaron en plenitud al estremecimiento del orgasmo.

Tratando de regular sus respiraciones agitadas, James se alejó de inmediato y se dejó caer a un costado de su prima. Rose se mordió el labio y observo aturdida el cielo rasó de la habitación.

Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de articular palabra alguna, pues seguían consternados por la pasión del momento. Rose sentía en su interior un desazón de culpa pero a la vez satisfacción. Por otra parte, James se sentía como un completo imbécil que había sucumbido a las tentaciones de su inocente prima, se suponía que no tenía que haber llegado hasta ese punto… ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido?

Al cabo de varios minutos, Rose buscó el rostro de su primo en silencio, pero este la evitó. Se incorporó en la cama y sin decir nada, tomó sus prendas y comenzó a vestirse. La pelirroja lo veía desconcertada y cuando se estaba abrochando los últimos botones de su camisón de dormir, de detuvo.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó quedamente. James sonrió.

- Creo que fue todo por hoy, ¿no te parece? – y dándole un fugaz beso en los labios, se levantó.

Rose lo imitó y tomando su camisón se lo colocó como pudo.

- ¿A dónde vas? ¿Me dejas sola? – el joven se mordió el labio y sonrió.

- Creo que eso es algo que Scorpius no haría – y lanzándole una última sonrisa salió de la habitación.

Rose Weasley regresó a la sala común con un dejo de culpa en la boca. ¿Será que lo que hizo estuvo bien? Ella sólo quería estar segura para cuando Scorpius le dijera que podían estar juntos, pero quizá habérselo pedido a su primo fue demasiado.

James llegó media hora después y Rose se mordió el labio. ¿Ahora cambiaría todo entre ellos?

Sus miradas se encontraron pero el joven siguió de largo como si no la hubiese visto, Rose negó con la cabeza y dando largas zancadas lo alcanzó, obstruyéndole el paso.

Rose Weasley había heredado muchas cosas de sus padres, pero algo en lo que se parecía en demasía a Hermione Granger era esa terquedad y la ávida forma de encarar las cosas.

- ¿Que te ocurre, eh? ¿Ahora porque me esquivas la mirada? ¡Como si tú y yo no hubiésemos tenido…! – pero calló al instante tras percatase del error que estaba apunto de cometer. James asintió.

- ¿Ves? Por eso te evito – luego negó con la cabeza y suspiro – Rosie, yo…discúlpame por lo que pasó, jamás debí acceder a tus peticiones, tu y yo somos _primos, _nuestra sangre la une un lazó y…olvida lo que paso entre nosotros – la pelirroja agachó su mirada y asintió.

- Lo sé – luego tragó saliva y lo miro fijamente a los ojos – Pero seguimos siendo los mejores primos de siempre, ¿no? – el joven asintió. Rosie Sonrió.

Gracias – fue lo último que le dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y subir por las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios de las chicas. James se tocó inconscientemente la mejilla que había sido besada por la joven y suspiro.

Recordó los gemidos que aquella pelirroja había lanzado en su oído y tuvo que auto controlarse para no subir como un maniaco por las escaleras hacia su dormitorio.

Subió por las suyas y entro entre risitas a su habitación. Sus compañeros estaban en el quinto sueño y sin hacer mucho ruido entro al baño. Cuando encendió la luz casi se desmaya a causa de la impresión.

- ¿Rose? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? Si yo te vi subir por las escaleras hacia tu dormitorio – la joven pelirroja se encogió de hombros y suspiro.

- No por nada soy hija de Hermione Granger – luego, sabiendo que más tarde se arrepentiría, comentó: - Aun me debes algo – le dijo a lo bajo. James arrugó el ceño.

- ¿Qué te debo?

- Me dijiste que ibas a enseñarme cómo me tenía que comportar en ese momento – y miro inconscientemente el miembro viril de su fornido primo. Potter soltó una sonora carcajada y negó con la cabeza. Antes desconocía por completo esa faceta de su prima, pero en cierta forma le estaba agradando…

- Pero creo que un baño no es el lugar indicado para enseñarte esas cosas, Rosie – le comentó de forma seductora – Además mis compañeros están durmiendo al otro lado de esta puerta – Rose blanqueó los ojos y sacando su varita del bolsillo la apunto hacia la puerta.

- Deberías aprender encantamientos silenciadores – le dijo y con otro movimiento de varita la luz se esfumo.

Quizá ese año James Potter iba aprender mucho más que de encantamientos silenciadores…

…**Fin... **

**¿?**


	2. Un nuevo comienzo

**Hola Gente!**

**Hace un tiempo había publicado esta historia, con aras de que fuese un one, pero después de mucho tiempo y volver a leer la historia, la musa de la inspiración deseo alargar esto (por cuanto tiempo, no lo se, pero conociéndome yo creo que bastante) Así que aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de esta loca e incestuosa historia, que espero no dañe la sensibilidad de algunas personas. :D**

**PD: Es la primera vez que escribo algo por este estilo, así que cualquier sugerencia será bienvenida!**

**Que disfruten el viaje!**

* * *

**Capitulo II**

**Un nuevo comienzo**

"_Los gemidos al lado de su oído se habían convertido en una constante monotonía a lo largo de ese año. Desde que la joven pelirroja lo había encerrado en el baño para que, bajo su propia demanda, le enseñara la forma cómo ella debía comportarse con su novio Scorpius en su primera vez, habían entrado en un juego de tentación, que James sabía, iba a ser muy difícil salir de el._

_Las embestidas eran cada vez más bruscas y las ganas famélicas de poseerla en todo momento se habían convertido en su adicción. Necesitaba tenerla cerca para sentirse tranquilo, le urgía que las clases se acabaran rápido y la cena terminará, para que poderse escabullir bajo la capa de invisibilidad hacia el único recinto de Hogwarts que era cómplice y testigo de su juego incestuoso._

_James disfrutaba con cada orgasmo que le provocaba a su primera Rose, se excitaba de una manera sobre humana cada vez que veía esas orbes castaños pidiéndole más, se regocijaba con cada vibración que el cuerpo de la pelirroja emitía, cada vez que sus manos recorrían su cuerpo y su sangre hervía de una manera incontrolable cuando la veía besándose en los pasillos con el petulante de Scorpius Malfoy._

_Era la primera semana de verano y la última semana de clases, todos los alumnos y más los de último año, se encontraban dichosos porque por fin culminaría una etapa de su vida, que creyeron, jamás terminaría._

_Todos los alumnos, más que todas las chicas, se estaban preparando para el baile de graduación, hablaban de sus vestidos, el maquillaje que iban a usar y quién las había invitado al baile; todas estaban en ese plan, excepto Rose Weasley, quien se encontraba discutiendo acaloradamente por los pasillos en ese día de verano._

_- No entiendo porque me estas reclamando – le espetaba a lo bajo a un joven de cabellera azabache y ojos marrones – Si tu y yo no somos nada…que no incluya lazos familiares – James se removió con incomodidad su cabellera (gesto que había aprendido de su padre) y apretó los puños para controlar su rabia._

_- Solo te estoy diciendo que no me gusta verte pavoneándote por los pasillos con ese…novio tuyo – Rose giro sobre sus talones y lo miro fijamente._

_- Y yo te repito por enésima vez, James Sirius Potter, que tener sexo todas las noches en la sala de los Menesteres no te da derecho de decirme cómo me debo comportar en público con mi novio – le contesto entre dientes y con los puños apretados. Tenía las mejillas arreboladas y varios mechones de su cabello se habían saliendo de la coleta que lo amarraba – Además, recuerda que tu y yo somos primos y sólo por esa sencilla razón no puedes estar gritándome en el Gran Comedor que no te gusta ver besándome con Scorpius, ¿te haz puesto a pensar que hubiesen creído las personas si yo no hubiese salido a la defensiva? – James seguía auto controlándose. La pelirroja saltó un resoplido de fastidio y se acomodo mejor su coleta, para liberar la tención._

_- Tu y yo sabemos que lo que a ocurrido este año a sido un grave error y antes de que me vengas a reprochar diciéndome que en primer lugar fue mi culpa, quiero decirte que podías haberlo detenido en cualquier momento – James rió a lo bajo y suspiro._

_- Lo hice, varias veces, pero tú siempre te salías con la tuya y me decías que esto eran cosas del momento y que no iba a pasar a mayores – le recordó su primo en voz baja. Rose se mordió el labio inferior, gesto que había heredado de su madre cuando algo le preocupaba._

_- Pero bien que obedeciste, ¿eh? Porque mal no recuerdo, cuando lo hicimos en los baños del segundo piso, después de la clase de pociones, no hiciste ningún reclamo y es más, creo que disfrutaste embestirme sobre el fregadero – las mejillas de James se tornaron tan rojas como el cabello de su prima y desvió la mirada al suelo, quizá recordando ese momento en particular, que ya había ocurrido hacia dos meses._

_- Rose, yo sólo quiero que me entiendas – le suplicó su primo, con voz trémula – Para mi…para mi como hombre es muy difícil ver a la…a la mujer con la que he sostenido una…relación tan íntima, besarse con otro, saber que cuando no esta conmigo esta con él y… ¡Eso me hierve la sangre de una manera que ni te imaginas! – le espetó el muchacho, acalorado. Rosie carraspeo con molestia y suspiro._

_- Pero James, no entiendo porqué te pones así, si desde un principio colocamos las reglas, ¿recuerdas? Nada de celos infundados porque esto era solo un juego…peligroso, pero sólo un juego – el joven sabía que no podía resistir un minuto más, que no podía callar esa verdad que poco a poco iba carcomiendo su corazón. Sabía que la rabia que sentía al ver a su prima con Scorpius, no era producto del ego masculino, no eran celos que provenían de lo más profundo de su alma y no se debía a que disfrutaba las noches pasionales a su lado, no, era algo más y el lo había descubierto la última vez que sintió que no había tenido sexo con Rose, había hecho el amor con ella._

_- Rosie, no entiendes…- dijo a lo bajo, en un susurro inaudible. La pelirroja volvió a suspirar y tomo delicadamente su barbilla con su mano derecha para obligarlo a mirarla._

_- Explícame entonces – el joven Potter trago saliva y al abrir la boca la sintió seca, pastosa._

_- Yo…yo…yo te amo, Rose Weasley – y tras pronunciar esas palabras que serían su sentencia de muerte, recibió una bofeteada por parte de su prima._

_- ¡Nunca vuelvas a decir eso! – le espeto entre dientes, con las manos apretadas – Ni si quiera lo menciones, ni si quiera lo recuerdes, ni si quiera…sabías que esto era sólo un juego, un juego de tentaciones que los dos disfrutábamos, un juego que no daba cabida a los sentimientos, un juego…prohibido que los dos aceptamos jugar…_

_- Lo sé, Rose, pero…_

_- ¡Pero nada, James! Tu y yo…sabes que nunca podría suceder un lo nuestro, ¡tu y yo somos familia, maldita sea! ¿Sabes lo que ellos nos harían si descubrieran que…tuvimos algo? - le preguntó, con lagrimas en los ojos._

_- ¿Desde cuando ese sentimiento de culpa? – Inquirió, con el ceño levantado – Si mal no recuerdo, las veces que me suplicabas que te hiciera mía, no había un atisbo de culpa en tu voz, es más, me incitabas a que continuara sin importar las consecuencias…- Rose volvió a propinarle otra bofetada, pero en su mejilla contraria._

_- ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que nunca sentí culpa? ¡Por el amor de dios, James, si eres mi primo! Eres el chico con el que crecí y…sí, cuando estaba contigo me dejaba llevar por el deseo, estaba atraída por ti pero…pero no de forma romántica, creí que también eso te sucedía – el joven asintió._

_- Sí, me sucedía, hasta hace muy poco, la última vez que estuvimos juntos fue…diferente, los besos y las caricias que te daba era…Maldita sea Rose, yo te hice el amor, ¿acaso no te diste cuenta? La última noche no tuvimos sexo, hicimos el amor – las lagrimas no tardaron en surcar por el rostro de aquella contrariada pelirroja. Rose negó con la cabeza._

_- No James, esto es un error, estas equivocado yo…creo que será mejor que nos alejemos, que estemos solos, que pensemos en lo ocurrido…quizá estando lejos te olvides de todas esas absurdas ideas y…- pero James la tomo por la muñeca y la atrajo más a su cuerpo. Rose se paralizo, sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir más de prisa y un sudor frío recorría su espina dorsal._

_- ¿Lo sientes? – le preguntó a lo bajo, mirando sus orbes castaños - ¡Dime que lo sientes, maldita sea! – pero la pelirroja, tan sensata como su madre, se zafó del agarre de su primo y retrocedió varios pasos._

_- Lo siento James, lo siento –y sin agregar nada más, salió corriendo por el pasillo…"_

_Cuatro años después_

_Manhattan, USA_

Apretó el acelerador hasta el fondo cuando diviso a lo lejos el cartel de Meta, el aire golpeaba con brusquedad su rostro sin casco (el cual no usaba, para hacer ver esa practica aún más peligrosa de lo que por si sola era) y sintió la adrenalina recorrer todo su cuerpo. Sólo unos metros más lo separaban del triunfo, pero sabía que pisándole los talones se encontraba ese bastardo de Mark Stevens en su Kawasaki Ninja ZX-6R color verde.

- ¿Listo para pagarme esos quinientos dólares, Potter? – le preguntó en un grito burlón, por encima del casco. James sonrió con suficiencia.

- Eso jamás, Stevens - y apretó aún más el acelerador. Su moto se paro en la llanta trasera y el público soltó una eufórica ovación.

- ¿Oyes eso? ¡Es el sonido del triunfo! – le espeto y aumentando un cambio, la BMW aceleró a un mas hasta llegar a la meta. El público comenzó a gritar su nombre y el joven Potter se limitó alzar los brazos en sinónimo de victoria.

- ¡Lo lograste, amor! – le grito una joven de cabello rubio corto y ojos verdes. James le planto un atropellado beso en la boca y la audiencia enloqueció.

Mark Stevens parqueó la moto a su costado y quitándose el casco, le extendió la mano.

James miró aquel gesto con el ceño fruncido y soltó una carcajada, jamás creyó ver a ese joven petulante de ojos chocolate y cabello castaño, hacer semejante cosa.

- Corriste muy bien, te felicito – le dijo, con una sonrisa. James le estrecho la mano y sonrió.

- Todo es gracias a este bebe – y beso con sus labios el espejo de su moto negra BMW.

- Pero toda moto tiene un gran corredor – y sacando de su bolsillo una bolsa negra, se la entrego – Y todo un caballero cumple su promesa – James grito triunfal cuando tuvo en sus manos los quinientos dólares y abrazo a su novia de turno.

- Vámonos al mejor Motel de la ciudad, Katie, yo invito – y apremiándola para que montara su moto, ambos jóvenes se perdieron de vista.

La vida de James Sirius Potter, desde su llegada a Manhattan, se había convertido en todo, menos sana. Estudiar en la Universidad de Columbia, le había abierto un sinfín de posibilidades a un mundo que desconocía por completo durante su estadía en Hogwarts. El chico travieso y que en su época de estudiante había traído loca a más de una alumna, ahora de verdad era todo un casanova. Su ajetreada vida de universitario en la facultad de Arquitectura, la combinaba a la perfección con el alcohol, las fiestas, las chicas, el sexo y las carreras en moto. Quizá lo que James le gustaba más que el sexo, era los piques. Correr a altas horas de la madrugada, sentir la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo cada vez que montaba a su moto, la sensación de júbilo cuando alcanzaba la meta y todas las chicas que tenía a sus pies a causa de eso, eran motivos suficientes para que el joven Potter amara más su vida actual que la pasada.

Sumado a eso, el cuerpo que había adquirido en sus entrenamientos de Quiddicth como guardián y las horas que pasaba practicando con su moto, había añadido en James un atractivo físico muy difícil de ignorar por parte de las chicas.

Durante los tres largos años que llevaba estudiando en la facultad de Arquitectura, James, literalmente, había conocido más de cien camas y tenido a muchas jóvenes hermosas a su disposición, pero ninguna para nada serio, así todas desearan lo contrario.

Estar con James era sencillo: Si le gustabas, el te llamaba, te invitaba a unas cuantas cervezas, te llevaba a pasear en su moto y luego te arrastraba a uno de los Moteles más lujosos de la Gran Manzana; te hacia sentir como una reina y al día siguiente, si había quedado impacto contigo, podías esperar unos días más de placer, si no, solo era cuestión de una noche y nada más.

Todas las chicas que estaban con él, sabían a que se atenían y quizás ese era uno de los atractivos más grandes que tenía aquel joven de ojos marrones y cabello azabache.

Se desplomaron abatidos sobre la cama. Sus cuerpos surcados en sudor era la prueba de que el clímax había culminado perfectamente y el suspiro por parte de la joven rubia lo había corroborado.

- Eso estuvo…increíble – balbuceo, girando su cabeza para mirarlo. James sonrió y suspiro abatido.

Ya su mente no se encontraba en la habitación 502, ni en aquella rubia de ojos verdes, si no que se encontraba divagado en recuerdos de hacia más de cuatro años…

"_La alzo por la cintura y la sentó de lleno en el fregadero. Rose arrugo el ceño._

_- ¿Ocurre algo? – le preguntó con preocupación, su prima soltó una pequeña carcajada._

_- Esto esta helado, me congelara el trasero – espeto, con una sonrisa. James movió la cabeza y le planto un corto beso en los labios._

_- ¡Eres única…!_

_Las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes, una mano sostenía su pierna y la otra tomaba con delicadeza su cabeza. La besaba con pasión en cada embiste, mordía sus labios cuando sentía una corriente de electricidad recorrer todo su cuerpo, la abrazaba con fuerza para sentirla aún más cerca y la miraba a los ojos sólo para ver su expresión._

_- ¡Me encanta, James! – le dijo en su oído, como ya se había vuelto costumbre, y el joven sonrió._

_- Tu también me encantas, Rosie – y juntos se entregaron a la plenitud del orgasmo…"_

- James – lo llamaba por enésima vez Katie Docks. El joven movió su cabeza y la miro desconcertado.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó molesto, por interrumpir aquel preciado recuerdo.

- Te preguntaba que porque no íbamos a mi departamento, mis compañeras no están en casa y podemos tener más juegos divertidos…- James la miro de soslayo y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

- Katie, sabes que esto no es…bueno, tú y yo no somos novios ni nada por el estilo, como para que me estés llevando a tu casa.

- Pero yo pensé…- balbuceo la joven.

- Katie, eres hermosa, pero no para ser mi novia – e incorporándose de la cama, tomo su ropa y comenzó a vestirse. La rubia lo miraba atónica.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Ya es tarde, mañana debo asistir a la empresa, recuerda que ya me encuentro en el año de pasantía – le dijo, y dándole un beso en la mejilla, salió de la habitación.

Su prometido la observa embelesado mientras se cambiaba, realmente ese uniforme celeste con la bata blanca le sentaba muy bien.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – le preguntó su prometida, con el ceño levantado. El joven rubio negó.

- No, nada, es sólo que te luce muy bien el uniforme, Doctora Weasley – Rose sonrió, al tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaban de color carmesí.

- Y ahora por tu culpa voy a llegar tarde y quizá me quede sin trabajo – Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

- No pueden prescindir de ti de esa manera, eres una de las residentes más importantes en la Sala de Urgencias – comentó su novio, con altivez. La pelirroja sonrió y dándole un fugaz beso en los labios, tomo su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta.

- No llegues tarde, que hoy tengo que decirte algo importante – le recordó su prometido. Rose asintió.

- Si los pacientes me dejan – y lanzando un beso al aíre, se perdió de vista.

Scorpius Malfoy lanzó un hondo suspiro y movió la cabeza. ¿Cómo pudo por un momento dudar de su amor? Si Rose sólo tenía ojos para él y agradeció no haberle comentado nada, pues sabía que si lo hubiese hecho, quizá no estarían compartiendo un departamento en el centro de Londres.

"_Miraba absorto y estupefacto la discusión que estaban dando su novia y su primo James en el Gran Comedor. No entendía la reacción del mayor de los Potter con respecto al comportamiento de Rose, ella ya era una persona mayor y él era su novio, por ende, podían besarse como quisieran y en donde quisieran._

_Tenía unas ganas incontrolables de incorporarse de su asiento para propinarle un puño a ese metido bueno para nada, pero sabía que si lo hacia, ponía en riesgo su relación con Rose y su amistad con Albus. Así que cerrando los ojos, trato de auto controlarse._

_- Creo que mi primo esta teniendo un episodio de sobreprotección familiar – se explicó la pelirroja, tomando por el antebrazo a James – Tenemos que hablar – escuchó que le decía entre dientes y luego los vio marcharse del Gran Comedor, bajo las miradas absortas de los estudiantes._

_- ¿Sabes que le ocurrió? – le preguntó un compañero de Slytherin a su costado, Scorpius negó._

_- Un episodio sobreprotector, supongo – y arrugo el ceño, no muy convencido de aquella excusa._

_Sentado a la mesa de Slytherin, comenzaba a recordar varias ocasiones en que había visto una mirada extraña en ese chico Potter cada vez que los veía a el y a Rose besándose, tomados de la mano o simplemente dándose un caluroso abrazo. Aquello lo había atribuido porque pensaba que James quería mucho a su novia, pero después de esa escena, que para él fueron de celos, ya comenzaba a creer todo lo contrario._

_Al cabo de cinco minutos, y sin poder aguantar un segundo más sentado en su asiento, se incorporo y salió por las puerta del Gran Comedor, dispuesto a seguir a aquella disfuncional pareja._

_Camino por el largo pasillo que conducía a las puertas de roble y antes de llegar a la salida, escucho varios murmullos provenientes del ala izquierda. Camino con sigilo por ese pasillo que conducía a otro lado del castillo y se detuvo al escuchar claramente la voz del joven Potter._

_- Yo…yo…yo te amo, Rose Weasley – tras aquel pronunciamiento, Scorpius quedo congelado, quería salir y golpear a ese bastardo, pero solo opto asomar un poco su cabeza de la columna que lo ocultaba de los presentes._

_Luego de escuchar toda la revelación que se estaba formando ante sus ojos, vislumbro el rostro estupefacto de su novia cuando cuando James la había tomado por la muñeca para obligarla a mirarlo, observo en los ojos de aquella pelirroja una mirada de desconcierto, de nerviosismo, de…amor. Scorpius Malfoy negó con la cabeza y giro sobre sus talones para salir inmediatamente de aquel pasillo, pues no deseaba estar un minuto más ahí._

_Detuvo su andar antes de llegar al Gran Comedor y miro con soslayo el suelo, al tiempo que recordaba la mirada que su novia le había lanzado a su querido primo. Y como si con su pensamiento la hubiese llamado, escucho varios pasos correr por el pasillo y subir con rapidez por las escaleras de caracol hacia la torre de Gryffindor._

_- ¡Rose! – La llamaba el blondo varios segundos después – ¡Rose, detente! - la pelirroja detuvo su andar, pero no le dio de inmediato la cara._

_- Rose, ¿estás bien? – la joven asintió y girando sobre sus talones, le ofreció una corta sonrisa. Malfoy arrugo el ceño y tomando su rostro con una de sus manos, le preguntó:_

_- ¿Estabas llorando? – su novia negó._

_- No, es sólo que…bueno…claro que no, Scorp – el joven suspiro._

_- ¿Te peleaste con James? – su novia lanzó otra pequeña sonrisa y se encogió de hombros._

_- Ya sabes como es el, lo reprendí por su comportamiento en el Gran Comedor y bueno…- después, sus orbes castaños se perdieron en sus profundos ojos platinados y tomándolo con firmeza de las manos, le dijo:_

_- Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad, amor? ¿Lo sabes? – el joven la miro sorprendido y luego le dio un corto beso en la frente._

_- Yo también te amo, Rosie, mucho – y como si aquello fuesen las palabras que necesitaba, la pelirroja le plantó un profundo y desesperado beso._

_- Scorp, quiero…quiero sentirte, quiero…quiero estar contigo en este mismo instante – el blondo capto la indirecta y tomando su mano, entraron a un aula de clase que se encontraba vacía. La joven Weasley sacó su varita para lanzar varios hechizos silenciadores y como una gata en celo, comenzó a desvestir con premura al joven Malfoy. Scorpius tomó sus manos y la miro desconcertado._

_- Cálmate, amor, tenemos mucho tiempo – le recordó, pero la pelirroja negó con la cabeza y volvió a darle un beso._

_- Quiero estar contigo, Scorpius, que me hagas tuya..._

_La Weasley ahogo un grito cuando lo sintió dentro de su femineidad y busco sus labios con urgencia. Scorpius descendió sus manos hasta sus glúteos para sentirla más cerca y Rose enarco su cadera._

_- Me encanta estar contigo, James – le susurro en su oído, cuando el clímax alcanzaba su mayor nivel. El blondo sonrió a lo bajo y la abrazo con fuerza._

_- Te amo Rosie – le dijo._

_- Y yo a ti – y juntos tocaron el cielo. _

_Cuando se desplomaron abrazados en el suelo, Rose le dio un beso en los labios._

_- Te amo tanto, Scorp – le dijo, al tiempo que se refugiaba en su pecho. El joven suspiro y le acarició con ternura su cabellera de fuego, preguntándose si la primera vez que le había dicho que lo amaba había sido para él o para James…"_

Removió su cabeza para sacar ese pensamiento. Eso ya había ocurrido hacia muchísimo tiempo, después de eso, James no había regresado a Hogwarts y la última semana de clases transcurrió sin mayor tropiezo, él y Rose fueron juntos al baile de graduación y tres meses después, ambos se encontraban dichosos porque comenzarían sus estudios universitarios en el mundo muggle. Scorpius nunca le había contado a Rose sobre la conversación de esa tarde.

Rose había optado por estudiar Medicina y el, quería ser abogado. Se había enterado que James se iría a estudiar Arquitectura en el extranjero y aquello, aunque no lo admitiera, lo agradeció de sobremanera, pues sabía que tener a ese joven lejos de sus vidas, haría que los recuerdos se fueran rápidamente.

Se podía decir que ahora gozaba de una buena vida: Hace unos meses había recibido el titulo de abogado, ya tenía su propio Buffet (regalo de su padre) y se había comprometido con la mujer que más amaba en el mundo. Todo ahora tenía sentido y no había de que quejarse, o bueno, quizá que dentro de unos días ya no viviría más en Londres y esperaba que Rose aceptara mudarse con el a la Gran Manzana.


End file.
